1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rear window in a rear roof section of an openable roof vehicle.
2. Background Art
Rear windows in the rear roof section of an openable roof vehicle give motor vehicle drivers the ability to see clearly toward the rear, even when the vehicle roof is closed. Rear windows in the rear roof section of an openable roof vehicle have a fastening section to connect the rear window to a flexible covering of the vehicle roof.
German Application DE 41 29 492 A1 discloses a method for connecting a rear window with the flexible covering of an openable roof vehicle. This patent requires the use of an adhesive that connects the rear window to a frame. Bolts are used to connect the frame to the flexible covering of the vehicle roof. The disadvantage with this patent is that the frame and the bolts necessary to fasten the flexible covering not only are clearly visible but also protrude. Thus, this design not only spoils the visual appearance, but also could represent a safety risk.
German application DE 42 10 487 A1 discloses another way to connect a rear window with the flexible covering in an openable roof vehicle. However, this patent requires additional design and assembly expense in order to cover the necessary functional parts and additional interior covering.
German application DE 196 28 107 C1 discloses a third method of connecting a rear window with the flexible covering of an openable roof vehicle. This patent requires the rear window be connected with the flexible covering of the vehicle roof by means of an additional sealing frame engaging two plastic profiles. Here, the additional sealing frame and plastic profiles are required to connect the rear window with the flexible covering. The disadvantage with this patent is that these functional connecting elements are clearly visible from both the inside and outside.
The present invention is an improvement over the above references, as summarized below.